


love letters are too cliché

by dianna44



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (sort of.... for a bit at least), Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pen Pals, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: Viktor signs up for the pen pal program because he needs the extra credit. Yuuri does it because he has nothing better to do. They both get more out of it than they originally thought.





	love letters are too cliché

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS, WEN!  
> [yura-onice](https://yura-onice.tumblr.com)  
> I'm going to be... absolutely honest with you here and admit that I actually completely forgot that I signed up for this event. Luckily, I had already planned an idea out before, but unfortunately, it's not nearly as long or detailed as I originally wished. So, I really do apologize if any of this seems rushed or choppy (like that ending though)!!!!! :(( 
> 
> I still hope you get some satisfaction from reading it, however! 
> 
> Also, fun fact: this is the first fic since my first ever YOI fic (I've written like 20) that I've spelled Victor's name as 'Viktor.' Don't even ask me why. I don't know. 'Victor' felt wrong this time around.
> 
> Another fun fact: When I was stalking your blog to get an idea about what you'd possibly like, I found those links you provided for those four games and ended spending about an hour and a half playing those games instead of writing in this fic so!! how dare you!!! (just kidding) also because why not here are those exact links to those games I was obsessed with for that very hour and a half. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~  
> [first game](http://playtypeshift.com)  
> [second game](https://www.cubeslam.com/icxqio)  
> [third game](http://www.comagame.net/coma-game.html)  
> [fourth game](http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/articles/1g84m0sXpnNCv84GpN2PLZG/the-hitchhikers-guide-to-the-galaxy-game-30th-anniversary-edition)  
> ~
> 
> also if anything is wrong in this fic I'm also sorry for that a lot of this was googled way too early in the morning so welp. if it's a very obvious error, let me know, and I'll try to fix it :)
> 
> anyway, happy reading! xxxxx

Viktor’s only doing it for the extra credit. It’s not that he _particularly_ needs it when the professor explains the assignment to them, but he isn’t sure if he’ll need it in the future so he signs up for it anyway. Why the hell not, right?

The professor mentioned they could be speaking to any other student in the world who was in the program.

Viktor wonders how that works out. Will they speak Russian? Will they at least speak some English? Viktor signed up for this class to get one of his elective credits out of the way, not learn another language.

The day comes quickly though. Their professor hands out their assignments. Each assignment has their _pen pal’s_ name, address, some of their interests, and the languages they can speak. 

Viktor opens his assignment, honestly more eager to just get it out of the way than anything else. _Think of the extra credit._

He breathes a sigh of relief when one of the languages spoken is ‘English.’

Skimming over the details, he quickly puts it up and leaves the class.

_Katsuki Yuuri_

_Japanese & English _

_ice-skating, playing with animals, writing music, anime._

He can’t get ‘Katsuki Yuuri’ out of his head for the rest of the day.

 

  

Yuuri signs up because he has nothing better to do. It’s a simple process too. All he had to do was go and speak with the professor in charge of the program and add his name to the list.

A few days later, he receives an email.

_Viktor Nikiforov_

_Russian, English, & Italian_

_ice-skating, shopping, reading, writing, dogs._

Yuuri supposes he should practice his English a bit more.

 

  

Viktor doesn’t know whether or not he should write first, so he does anyway. The worst thing that could have happened is that Yuuri already wrote him and they both get two separate letters, completely unrelated to each other.

Which, isn’t the worst thing in the world.

 

_Hello Katsuki Yuuri,_

_I was looking up Japanese cultural traditions, and I believe that your first name is Yuuri, but I don't_   _want to presume you are comfortable with me calling you that. Please tell me otherwise. :)_

_Anyway, I'm assuming you are also in university, so I'll simply ask: what are you studying? What do you wish to be in life (if you know)?_

_I noticed you enjoy ice-skating. I love ice-skating! Perhaps it was why we were paired up, haha._

_You also put down that you enjoy playing with animals. I bet you would have loads of fun with my adorable dog, Makkachin. I have fun playing with him always, honestly._

_Looking at your list now, you might be a music major. What kind of music do you like to write?_

_(You could also be something completely different, but oh well.)_

_I hope this letter reaches you well._

_Best,_

_Viktor Nikiforov_

_(You can just call me 'V_ _iktor_ ' _)_

After signing the letter, he puts it in an envelope and sends it off.

He’s excited, for some reason.

 

 

Yuuri didn’t write first. And every damn day he wonders if he should have written first. Why didn’t he write anything yet? Should he write something now? What if ‘Viktor’ has already sent a letter? Would he care that he wrote him without having read a letter?

What if Viktor _didn_ _’_ _t_ send a letter yet and they’re both just waiting for a letter now? A letter that will never come because neither one of them will ever write each other.

Apparently.

He goes online and sees how long it takes for a letter from Russia to be sent to Japan, and the results he finds say it’s a little over a week, usually.

Since it’s already been a few days, he’ll wait another week. And if he doesn’t receive a letter then he’ll just suck it up and write it himself.

 

 

Not even a week later, Yuuri receives the letter.

Quickly reading through it, he smiles at Viktor’s wording sometimes. He wonders what Makkachin looks like. And he wonders why Viktor asked all about his major, but didn’t include his. Perhaps he just forgot?

Yuuri quickly writes back, excited to be talking with somebody else that wasn’t his family and his two friends in school (not that he doesn’t love talking to them, of course).

 

_~~Dear Viktor,~~ _

_~~Hey Viktor!~~ _

_~~Hello Viktor,~~ _

_~~To Viktor:~~ _

Why the hell is it so hard to think of a damn opening for this? It shouldn’t be this complicated. Yuuri sighs, resting his head on his arms for a bit as he stares distastefully at the blank paper in front of him. Maybe he should just start with his name? He could make a joke or something. Sighing again, he sits back up and grabs his pen once more.

 

_Nikiforov Viktor,_

_(See what I did there?) Sorry, I'll_ _admit to not really knowing how to start this letter off and yet here I am, making it probably 100x more awkward than you initially read it as. Good one, Yuuri._

 _Also, you can call me Yuuri. It impressed me that you looked up a few of our traditions and while it's_ _usually more formal to address somebody with their last name and an honorific, you aren't_ _of the Japanese culture and we're_ _speaking over letters. So, no big deal, honestly. Also, I did a study abroad program in America for a bit so I'm_ _quite used to speaking without honorifics (It's_ _also how I learned English! How did you learn English? Also, you speak Italian? How even!)_

 _I'm actually studying business! However, I'm_ _minoring in Music Composition because I want to specifically get into the business of the music industry. To answer your question, I enjoy writing all types of music, but it's_ _perhaps easiest for me to write instrumentals without any voices. I love writing music with lyrics though as well. It just depends on my mood!_

 _It's awesome that you love ice-skating as well! How long have you been skating? I've_   _been skating since I was around ten. I adore it, but I don't_ _get to do it often. I usually skate to relieve some stress. :)_

 _Your dog sounds super cute! I don't_ _have any pets at the moment, but I keep wanting to get one (or five). What does Makkachin look like?_

_Now that you know all about my studies, what are YOU studying? Aspirations in life? Do you like pasta?_

_Sincerely,_

_Just_ _‘_ _Yuuri'_

Yuuri just hopes he doesn’t sound like too much of a dork as he drops it off at the post office near his home.

And now, he waits.

 

 

Viktor receives the letter, grinning as he reads it. Yuuri seems very nice and funny, and he’s so glad he was paired up with somebody he might actually be able to talk to.

 

_Just Yuuri,_

_Was that a Harry Potter reference? Love those books, but I haven't read them in quite a long time._

_Business! That's_ _interesting! It is_   _so neat that you wish to go into the music industry, specifically the business part. I don't_ _really hear much about that industry. I hope you'r_ _e enjoying it. What year in university are you? (I'_ _m in my last year, actually. I graduate in less than a year- it's_ _a wild thought.)_

 _I learned English in my classes in school. I took classes when I was younger and I'm_ _still in English classes at my university. I'm_ _studying Russian, actually. I'm_ _a linguistics major, which is why I know both English and Italian. I'm_ _hoping to be a professor one day, actually. I actually took a few Japanese, Korean, and Mandarin classes here as well, but I'm_ _not at the level where I could say I'm_ _proficient. More like_ _“_ _passable."_   _I didn't_ _put any of that down on my sheet though so it is_ _simply fate that I'm_ _speaking to you! ;)_

 _I've been skating for as long as I can remember. I really loved it as a child and took many lessons growing up. Like you, however, I do not_   _get to do it much as I'_ _m busy with school and work, but I'd_ _say I probably go out to skate when I want to relieve some stress or just have some fun. Sometimes, when I need to focus on studying, etcetera, I'll_ _go and skate because I find that skating helps shift my focus to what I need to work on. It is quite nice._

_Makkachin is a poodle actually! Imagine the cutest puppy out there and you'll be spot on!!! :)_

_You should definitely try and get a pet if you can! I definitely have had many moments where Makka has comforted me in my times of need. Definitely let me know if you get a pet._

_Also! I do like pasta, yes. Do you?_

_Here are_  s _ome questions to consider: Do you live alone? What is your family like? Favorite musical artists?_

_Best wishes,_

_Nikiforov Viktor ;)_

_Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov,_

_(James Bond reference ^^^^)_

_Yes, it was partially a Harry Potter reference, however, I think it was simply me being really awkward, haha._

_You're_ _a linguistics major! That's_ _so cool! I'v_ _e always wanted to learn more languages, but I'm_   _afraid English may be my limit. Perhaps you could teach me some Russian sometime? (That was a joke. I think I'll_ _hold off on embarrassing myself for now. Unless you would actually want to. Ahhh, I don't_ _know!)_

 _I bet you would be a great professor. Or perhaps not. I don't_ _know you very well yet, but I'm_ _going to put my trust in you and say that you will be the best professor out there in the near future._

 _I have two more years left of university! You're_ _so lucky_ _…_ _only having one_ _…_ _how dare you. Just kidding!!! ^.^_ _’’_

_Tell Makkachin I love him. (Is he a boy? Wait, I just checked your first letter and he is. Ignore this!)_

_Ah, so is that how you know a little more about Japanese honorifics than most? Because you studied a bit of our language? That's_ _so interesting by the way. (I'm_ _honestly really amazed you can speak so many languages, no matter how limited you may be for some of them.)_

 _I do want a pet so badly. :")_ _We'll_ _see. I'll_ _definitely let you know if I am able to get one. (Hoping for a dog honestly. I'm_ _definitely a dog person (I love all animals though). Tell Makkachin I love him again just for the sake of it. Thank you.)_

_I like pasta too!_

_I don't_ _live alone, no. I live with my best friend, Phichit. I absolutely adore him. He's_ _the best friend I could ever ask for. He's_ _out right now buying the groceries (I probably should have gone with him_ _…_ _sometimes, you just can't_ _trust him to buy any actual healthy things.) _

_I love my family. They're_ _the most supportive people I could know. I have one sister and my two parents (Mom and Dad, for clarification.) They were really there for me during some hard times I had a few years ago_ _…_ _I couldn't_ _have asked for a better family._

 _Hmm, I have many favorite artists, but the one I can think of right now is '_ _Sigur Rós.'_ _Have you heard of them? They're_ _somewhat obscure. They helped me a lot when I was going through said hard times. If you're_ _truly curious, you can ask me about those '_ _hard times,_ '  _however, I don't_ _want to risk boring you so I'll_ _stay shut._

_Do you like musicals? Tell me about some of your friends??_

_Sincerely,_

_YK_

_(^^^ look how dramatic that looks)_

_Dear Yuuri,_

_How do you like that intro?_

_I told Makka that you love him. He simply looked at me and wagged his cute tail, but I'm_ _assuming he said he loves you too. I can't_ _believe my own dog would betray me like that. Tough luck though because you live all the way in Japan and I live with him, here in Russia, considering he is my dog._

 _Also, thank you so much for your kind words about me being a linguistics major! It's_ _definitely been some interesting years here at my university. I'm_ _ready to be done though._

_Also, thanks for what you said about me being a great professor. I think it might mean more when it comes from a partially-complete stranger._

_Yes, that is how I learned more about Japanese honorifics! I really enjoyed what I learned when learning Japanese and talking to you reminded me how much I did enjoy it. Perhaps I'll_ _look into it again. :)_

_Also, I would love to teach you Russian! But only if you actually want to! I don't want to guilt_ _you into doing something you suggested as a joke!_

_I'm glad you have friends and family that care so much about you! It's so nice to have_ _that support system in life._

_I have not heard of Sigur Rós, but I will definitely check out their music when I'm_ _able to. Their name sounds interesting._

 _If it really wouldn't_ _trouble you, I'd_ _be interested to know more about your_ _'hard times.'_   _Please don't_ _feel obligated to tell me anything, though. But I am here for you. Even if I am some random Russian man you only know a few things about._

 _I adore musicals, yes. My more recent obsession has been_ _‘"Finding Neverland."_ _I just love the story of Peter Pan so it's_ _right up my alley._

 _Ah, well I have many acquaintances, but not many friends. One of my close friends, Chris, is Swiss actually. He partially inspired me to speak Italian actually. Switzerland is definitely an interesting country, language-wise. Did you know they have three official languages (and one that is _ _less official, but looked at as official by many)? Italian is actually one of the least-spoken ones there, but the language interested me far too much. Anyway, Chris is probably my closest friend. I've h_ _ad a lot of fun with him and he's_ _always there to support me if I ever express the need (even when he's_ _drunk, he supports me)._

_Hoping for your fate in getting a dog,_

_VN_

_(I can do it as well.)_

_Viktor,_

_I wonder if by the time you receive this you'll_   _have listened to Sigur Rós. I was listening to them earlier today actually. When I received your letter._

 _It's hard to explain, but I feel like I can really trust you. Which is ridiculous considering I don't even know what you look like._ _I barely know anything about you except you do have good taste in musicals and food._

 _I'm_ _bisexual. A couple of years ago, I was really struggling with my identity, but when I finally told my family and friends my struggles, I was fortunate enough that they were there for me. I won't g_ _et into the small details of it, but please let me know if it's_   _a problem for you. I'd_ _hate for it to be one, but I will understand your viewpoint._

 _I do hope you don't_ _mind though. I like talking to you. Like I said earlier, you're_ _just_ _…_ _easy to talk to. I wonder why that is haha. :")_

_I still love your dog. Please tell him that I love him again. He needs to know this daily, honestly._

_Chris sounds fun. It's_ _so cool that he inspired you to learn Italian. Friends may hold too much power over us sometimes. Also, I didn't_   _know that about Switzerland! That's_ _so interesting!!_

 _I went skating today! It was nice. I hadn'_ _t been in a couple of weeks at least, but it was nice to destress a bit. Sometimes, I like to close my eyes and imagine I'm_ _a famous figure skater. Doubt that could have ever happened though. I think I'll_ _stick to my music/business industry. :)_

 _I'm still so jealous of you knowing so many languages_ _…_ _we all have our talents, I suppose. *deep sigh*_

_That being said, I think I'll_ _wait on the Russian for just a bit. I'm_ _struggling in my Japanese class and it's_ _my first language! Who even am I_ _…_ _?_

_Well, I hope this letter reaches you well! Here are some more questions (if you do choose to respond): Do you watch many things (like television, movies, etc)? What about YOUR family?_

_Sincerely,_

_Yuuri :)_

 

 

When Viktor receives the letter, he stares at the word ‘bisexual’ for what seems like ages. Bisexual bisexual bisexual… he feels his chest tighten at the word. Is it fear? Is it understanding? Is it is it is it he doesn’t know he doesn’t _know_.

It was so easy for Yuuri to tell him this. It was so easy for him to just write out that word like it was just a small facet of his identity and not the whole whole whole _being_ of who he is.

He thinks of how ironic it is that Yuuri fears he wouldn't be accepting of him. And he thinks of how unfair it is that he said it so _easily_.

And so _early_ in their conversation too. They've only been talking for a few weeks now, they've only exchanged a few letters, and yet yet yet Yuuri trusted him enough to say that… or perhaps, he's simply open about it. Perhaps he simply didn't say it earlier because he was afraid of losing a pen pal so early on. But Yuuri specifically said he felt like he trusted him despite them not truly knowing much about each other.

And why does Viktor feel the same? Why does Viktor feel like he could open his heart to this man and reveal his worst secrets and still feel sane and comfortable?

Perhaps he doesn't truly realize that Yuuri is _real_. Perhaps it's because Yuuri is so far away, Yuuri is so far away and there's no way anything they told each other could really go anywhere.

Perhaps Yuuri is just a naturally trust-worthy person. Viktor doesn't _know_.

But he writes and writes and writes.

 

_Yuuri,_

_I'm honored you told me. Whether or not it was because you specifically trust me, a random Russian university student, or because you are out to everybody, I am honored. I admit to wanting a bit more about your struggles simply because I am… facing something quite similar myself._

Viktor takes a deep breath, but his hand keeps the pen moving.

 

_I believe that I am… gay. In fact, I'm so sure of it. However, there's a social stigma where I live and it's not the safest to be any sort of queer here and… and I admit it’s frightening. Nobody knows and I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I was reasoning out why it's so easy to talk to you and frankly, I think it just comes down to that._

_You are easy to talk to. And I trust you, for whatever reason. Maybe it's because I don't actually know you and you live so far away. Maybe it's because I think I found a bit of a friend in you._

_I don't know. But I know that telling you that I'm gay has never felt easier for me. I'm still really struggling with it. When I say that nobody knows, that includes my family. You asked about my family. My family is… conservative in some of their ways, but incredibly open in other ways. There is no way for me to truly know how they would react, and honestly, I'm too scared to bring up anything regarding homosexuality to them because I'm afraid they'll jump to (albeit, correct) assumptions before I've truly gotten the chance to feel comfortable enough telling them._

_I'm afraid. That much is clear. I only have my mother and father. None of my other relatives are alive (by that, I mean my grandparents) and I have no siblings and I have no cousins. It's just my mother and father, and while at times, I think that if they didn't accept me for who I am, it's better to not have them in my life, I still love them deeply and don't want to lose the only support system I've ever truly had._

_I still have not listened to Sigur Rós, but if they helped you so much in that time of need then maybe I should look into them ASAP._

_I told Makka that you love him again. He ran away. Your love scared him away, Yuuri. How dare you. ;)_

_I haven't been skating in a while, but I think you've inspired me a bit to start again. After me talking about my sexuality, I think I deserve it._

_My good friend, Chris, is actually gay as well. He told me the first day I met him. And then a few years later, he finds the love of his life. They live together. And they own a cat. I'm happy for him, but maybe a little jealous too. It just seems so easy for him and it's so… difficult for me, I suppose._

_Hahaha, I'll hold off on teaching you Russian, but I promise I'll get you one day!!_

_To answer your other question, I watch many things. I don't think I watch any one particular thing, more just what comes on. I noticed you put you like anime in your interests. I've seen a few, but I haven't delved into it as much as I think I would like to._

_If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you want to live? Do you believe in aliens?_

_Thank you for being easy to talk to._

_All the best,_

_Viktor :)_

When Viktor finishes writing the letter, he feels better, he feels freer, he feels… good. He plays with Makka for about an hour after and then mails the letter later on that day.

He feels good the entire day. And the day after that. And the day after that.

 

 

 

Yuuri cries when he reads Viktor's letter. He doesn't know if it's because it reminds him almost exactly of his own struggles or if it's simply because the letter is written so beautifully.

It takes him nearly two hours for him to work up the nerves to respond, but he's determined, and Yuuri isn't one to not reach his goal.

 

_Viktor,_

_How dare you for making me cry. (Just kidding… although you did make me cry, so.)_

_Your current struggles really remind me of my own past struggles and I think that's what hit so hard. The fact that you're hurting so much is heartbreaking to read about, but I'm proud of you for being able to tell me so openly._

_I'm just… really touched that you wanted to tell me that._

_And of course, I am here to support you. Thank you for supporting me as well._

_I wish I could offer you all the solutions, but I don't know your family or the situation in Russia. You mentioned not even having mentioned the concept of homosexuality to your parents because you are afraid._

_But you are also hurting. And you mention how your parents have been your support system for your entire life. But now you feel as if you do not have a support system while you struggle with telling them about your identity. I think… it might be better to gradually bring up at least the concept of it to gauge their reactions. I know you are afraid, but when I did the same, I simply phrased it like it was something I read about in the papers._

_It is how I learned that my parents were supportive._

_And if your parents end up not being supportive immediately, I still wouldn't give up hope, but I perhaps wouldn't tell them immediately either. But I know if they truly love you, they will support you._

_I know you are afraid to tell them out of fear you will lose your whole family and as I can't imagine my life without my family, that's definitely a terrifying thought. I know I'm a bit biased, but if they can't accept you for who you are, then perhaps it's better to start looking for another family in your friends or future boyfriends. :)_

_Life moves quickly and I would hate for you to live your life not being who you are._

_It's up to you, obviously. Please don't think I'm trying to tell you what to do or something. I don't want to do anything of the sorts. It's really just my opinion, and I consider you my friend as well. And I know I already said it, but I really am here to support you. I know your other friends would support you as well (like Chris)._

_You would never be alone, Viktor. You may feel like the loneliest person, which is okay to feel that, but you will never be alone. Your feelings are always incredibly valid. Always._

_I wish I could be more helpful, but I am, of course, always willing to talk to you about this. I'm definitely not an expert on anything, but… I will be here for you._

_I hope you've checked out Sigur Rós by now! If not, then that's okay, actually, do you, Viktor._

_Ahhhh, I do like anime, yes. Some of my friends here MAKE FUN OF ME for that! The audacity, honestly. I like so many animes, but if you need recommendations, I can tell you. I'd have to know a bit more about your own interests though. Or maybe I could just recommend every anime I, personally, really enjoyed. Whatever you want, ahh. :) _

_If I could live anywhere… well, honestly, I really love Japan. I love the town I live in. And I think I'd be too stressed out to learn another language to live anywhere else (not that YOU can relate, haha). However, I would like to travel a lot of the world one day. Just travel though._

_Also, aliens are COMPLETELY real and anybody that says otherwise is in the deepest denial._

_Do you believe in ghosts then? What's your least favorite subject to learn about?_

_With all my support,_

_Yuuri :) :) :) :)_

After that, they talked about everything and anything. Sometimes, one of them would send the other two letters within the same week just because something happened and they wanted to talk more about it. They never spoke about any other ways of communication, however.

When Viktor received the letter where Yuuri told him he'd be there and support him, Viktor never felt so understood, never felt so capable of something he had told himself he couldn't do. Viktor had responded that yes, of _course_ , he believes in ghosts, why _wouldn't you_ , and that spurred on a whole debate about whether or not ghosts were real or not.

It was just so… natural. So uplifting. So… _understanding_.

Viktor doesn't even know what he means when he says that, but when he read Yuuri's letters, he just felt like all of this was meant to happen.

The end of the semester comes quickly and Viktor does end up getting the extra credit (he didn't really need it much though). He mentions it one time to Yuuri, how they technically don't have to speak anymore after the semester is over, but Yuuri brushes it aside like he didn't even say it.

"We're friends now. We'll just talk because we want to. Anyway, let me tell you what happened wi—"

And it was just so _easy_.

The next semester goes by just as quickly, and two days before he graduates, he receives one of his favorite letters from Yuuri.

 

_HEY SOON-TO-BE GRADUATE,_

_I can't believe we've been talking so long that you're already graduating. I'm jealous honestly. How DARE you???? I still have one more year left. :") I know you'll be supporting me throughout it all, however. That's why I love you. :) _

_I told my mom what you thought about her engagement story and she laughed so hard, Viktor. I've never seen her laugh that hard. I don't even understand how she was laughing that much, it was ridiculous. I'm still shaken up thinking about it._

_Today, I met somebody else named 'Victor!'_

_He was a kitten. :) And honestly, I don't think he was cuter than you. (Not that I've even seen you except for that one baby picture you sent me.)_

_It's weird to be thinking of a baby when I see you, knowing full well you're about to graduate._

_Also! I'm so thrilled to learn that you brought up your "gay friend" to your parents! They seemed pretty okay with it from what you told me, but of course, take all the time you need, Viktor. I don't think I really need to tell you by now, but I support you! \^.^/_

_Now, for the most important news,_

_I'M GETTING A PUPPY SOON! He may be a poodle… just like Makkachin… and I MAY be naming him… after a certain somebody I know… hmm… who could that be, I wonder??_

_I'll send you a picture of him in the next letter- I'm picking him up in a couple of days. I'll also reveal his name ;)_

_Also, I just watched this anime called 'Noragami.' So add that to the endless list of recommendations I've given you, haha. Are you done with Haikyuu!! yet???? One of the best animes. Hands down. I may be biased thoughhhhh._

_Speaking of that, I wonder when we'll get a sports anime about figure skating?!! >:( One day though! *fingers crossed*_

_I hope you get the job you applied for!! It'd be awesome for you to get such a good teaching job right after graduating! If you don't though then just know that there are many other places that would LOVE to have you as a teacher._

_Anyway, I need to go. Phichit wants to go to a movie tonight. I have no idea what we're watching, but knowing him and how he took me to see The Emoji Movie last time, it probably won't be a cinematic masterpiece. I'm sure I'll have fun though. That does tend to happen when I'm with my best friend._

_(Besides you, of course.)_

_Anyway, I'm so proud of you graduating! You should be proud too. You've come such a long way this past year, both mentally and educationally (that's… not a word, I think. Whatever. English isn't my first language. We all know this.)_

_Anyway, guess what I finally memorized writing!_

_Виктор_

_Yes, I know it's literally just your name, but it's a big deal, okay._

_All the love and congratulations on graduating,_

_Yuuri xoxoxo_

Being the sap he is, Viktor honestly teared up, but when he reaches down to put his hand over his heart, he finds it beating fast fast fast.

And that's how Viktor realizes his feelings for Yuuri may be deeper than he thought.

 

 

It's such a glorious feeling. Being in love that is. Viktor comes to realize this over the next couple of months, but at the same time… at the same time, he feels like he's drowning. He feels helpless. He feels hurt and pain and… he's afraid.

So, he doesn't tell anybody except for that one night he calls Chris, crying and drunk, to tell him he thinks he's falling in love with a man. He hadn't even properly come out to him yet and yet and yet and yet, it's the easiest and the hardest thing for him to say.

It just wouldn't work out.

It just wouldn't work out.

And he doubts Yuuri even has feelings for him back.

So, a few months later, he also concludes that that same glorious feeling?

Sucks.

 

 

Yuuri realizes before Viktor does. Walking to the post office one day, he realizes he forgot to tell Viktor about t-shirt slogan he saw the other day that reminded him of something Viktor would say. He rushes home, writes him a second letter, detailing just that one thing, and rushes back to the post office so he makes it in time for the letters to be shipped that day.

And as he's running back to the office, it suddenly hits him, all at once, in one moment, in one thought, in one gasp of breath, that he may be in _love_ with Viktor Nikiforov.

It's a calming realization, but powerful, overwhelming, everything and nothing all at once.

He _feels_ it so strongly, and when he _realizes_ , he doesn't understand how he didn't know it before. He doesn't understand how he's been so blind to his own emotions.

He goes back that day, cuddles up on the couch with the pillows and watches television, trying not to imagine what it'd be like if Viktor was here with him.

Yuuri wants to feel ridiculous for being in love with somebody he's never actually met in person, but he doesn't.

But Yuuri also knows that Viktor is still coming to terms with his own identity. Yuuri knows that if somebody tried to confess to him when he wasn't even out yet, all those years ago, he wouldn't have taken it well.

So, Yuuri stays quiet about it.

And loves and loves this man in a country far from him, silently and secretly.

He cannot allow himself to feel hurt by this.

 

 

Sometimes, Yuuri wonders why they're unable to broach other ways of interacting. They both know the other has social media, they both know that the other has a phone, they both know that email exists, but but but but they never Talk About That.

Yuuri supposes their hesitance is rooted in fear. He knows the days where he just wants to message Viktor on his Twitter account, he always ends up stopping himself because… _would it be okay?_

He knows Viktor trusts him like no other (and he feels the same), but but but, it still feels like that shouldn't be breached. He's scared that if they open to each other in the other parts of their lives, then… then this nice, little bubble they have going on right now will pop.

Nothing would be the same after.

Maybe they wouldn't even _talk_.

Would they have anything to talk about at all times of the day?

Yuuri would like to say so. Somedays, he wishes Viktor could just respond to something he's thinking about right away, right then and there, but then he's afraid he wouldn't be able to add a filter to his mouth. What if he said something that made Viktor feel uncomfortable?

It's much easier to hold back on writing _I think I'm in love with you_ than saying it. Yuuri is also terrified if he sees Viktor, sees and talks to him in person, that he'll be so overwhelmed that he won't even know how to act.

He's worried that Viktor won't want to talk to him or… _be_ with him.

Yuuri supposes that Viktor probably feels the same way. Or maybe he's still unsure about letting some stranger know so much about him.

Yuuri hates to think that Viktor may still sometimes look at him like a stranger, but but but he wouldn't be _wrong_ in some senses.

They've never even _met_.

Over time, Yuuri comes to learn that it's actually not that easy to not get hurt.

He ignores it though.

He has to.

 

 

Viktor works as a Russian teacher at one of the public schools in the city. He got the job almost as soon as he graduated from university, and apparently, he's already been teaching for two years. His co-workers throw him a small anniversary party in the teacher's lounge during lunch, which Viktor loves, and they give him the rest of the day off. When goes home early that day and finds the weekly letter from Yuuri, he suddenly realizes that he's known Yuuri for about three years now.

And then he realizes he's loved Yuuri for over two years now.

Not handling that well, he drives to his parents' home. He needs to see them. He needs to speak to them. He needs them to _know._

He's so tired of them being in the dark.

 

 

Viktor had found Yuuri's work number about six months ago. He was never going to do anything with it. He just felt comforted to know that if an emergency ever happened, he could call that number, and perhaps speak to Yuuri.

Yuuri, the man he's written over a hundred letters to in the past three years. Yuuri, the man he's seen baby photos of and one photo of him when he was sixteen. Yuuri, the man he knows things about that Yuuri claims nobody else knows and the man that knows more about Viktor than Viktor would have ever thought he would reveal. Yuuri, the man that he's so certain he's in love with that his bones feel like they're on fire when he thinks of them.

Sometimes, it's the best type of fire. Filled with passion and love and comfort and warmth, but sometimes, when he's feeling especially depressed, he remembers that Yuuri lives far far away, he remembers that Yuuri may not even return his feelings, he remembers that Yuuri may just never want him the same way Viktor wants him.

But when he finally leaves his parents' home, when his parents had cried and hugged him, telling him they're so glad he told them, how proud they are of him, how he needs to say something to this man he's been in love with for years before he gets away, Viktor picks up his phone and wills himself to dial this number.

He's back at home, leaning against the wall in his kitchen, and the phone is ringing ringing ringing and with the absence of sound, there's a male speaking in Japanese to him.

Viktor's chest tightens, his heart beating so loudly, consistently, thump-thump-thump-thump, and the man sighs when Viktor doesn't say anything and hangs up.

Wait, what.

Viktor blinks, realizing that Yuuri—fuck, was that actually _Yuuri's_ voice speaking to him—

probably hung up when Viktor, like the freak he was, didn't say anything at all.

Viktor stops leaning against the wall, ignores that anxiety settling in his stomach, and calls him again.

The phone is answered after only one ring this time, and suddenly, just like before, Yuuri is saying something in Japanese. Viktor lately registers it as a quick questioning introduction of Yuuri's name, and suddenly suddenly suddenly, Viktor clears his head, struggling to remember what _English_ is, and responds.

"Yuuri?"

Seriously? That's it?

Yuuri responds in Japanese again. This time Viktor recognizes that it's a quick 'yes.'

And Viktor quickly goes over every single thing he could possibly say to this man. He should probably start with "Hey, this is Viktor. Not some random man calling you. Although, I guess I sort of am some random man." He even quickly calculates that Yuuri should be getting off work any time now considering what time it was here, in Russia.

Yuuri asks 'Hello' again in Japanese, and Viktor takes a deep breath.

"I told them," he whispers, suddenly feeling insecure about this whole ordeal. Yuuri doesn't respond for what seems like a long time, and Viktor starts to wonder if he even heard him. Fuck, oh no, what if Yuuri is angry that he called him? Does Yuuri even know that it's Viktor speaking? Viktor, about to just hang up to just call and try again, is interrupted when suddenly, Yuuri chokes out, " _Vik_ tor?"

His name never felt like coming home, but now Viktor swears it does.

"Yeah. It's me," he says just as quietly back. And this is a _lot_. It feels like _so much_ is here, between them, and Viktor is suddenly hit with the question: _Why didn't they just do this earlier?_

" _Viktor_ … it's… it's you," Yuuri whispers back, and Viktor wonders how somebody else's voice can sound better than music.

He's suddenly laughing into the phone, tears betraying his laughter quickly, and fuck, he's fucking _happy_. "It's _me_ , yeah. A-and… you're _Yuuri_. And… and I told my parents. I told my parents that I'm gay. I told them and they don't care. They _hugged_ me… t-they told me they're proud of me, they told me they love me and… and why didn't I just tell them _earlier_ ," he chokes out.

Yuuri laughs into the phone, which Viktor quickly corrects to _that_ being the best sound he's ever heard, but Viktor also thinks he's crying.

"You needed time, Vitya. You needed… you needed time. And… _I'm proud of you._ I'm so… h-happy for you."

Viktor swipes at his tears, grinning against his wrist when he realizes that yes, Yuuri is also crying.

A few seconds pass of them just crying and giggling softly into the phone and Viktor swears he can't remember another moment he's felt so happy.

"I like your voice," Yuuri admits a few seconds later.

Viktor laughs, loud and bright. "I like your voice too, Yuuri."

And after that… after that, it's just easy. After that, it all makes sense.

 

 

They ended up talking for hours on the phone that night, late into the night where Yuuri lived, and right before Yuuri falls asleep, he says, "Let's call tomorrow too."

And they do.

 

 

They still write letters to each other in the final year of them being apart. But the letters are shorter or either more emotional because they speak at least five times a week. Yuuri's friends and coworkers call him ridiculous. He grins at them and says that maybe they are.

 

 

One day, Viktor calls him on a Saturday and asks if he can come pick him up at the airport. Yuuri wishes he could be angry that Viktor didn't even _warn_ him, but his heart was beating too quickly, too excitedly, for him to really care.

When they first meet each other, they don't kiss each other. They hadn't talked about that yet. They hadn't talked about any of that. But they both knew. One day. One day.

They hug for a few minutes in the airport, flirting lightly with each other, both complimenting the other's looks and stature _in person_ , and they hold hands as they walk to Yuuri's car together.

 

 

Viktor never returns to Russia. He had already quit his job apparently. When he tells Yuuri this, a week into his stay in Japan, Yuuri rolls his eyes and asks, "So, you're planning to mooch off me, huh?"

Viktor laughs. "No, actually. I start my new job in two weeks."

Yuuri is shocked, but not really. He figured it was something like that when it comes to Viktor. But then his nerves are on fire fire fire and he asks, "Where will you live?"

Viktor grins at him. "Well… I know Phichit just moved out and… well, are you looking for a roommate?"

That's also the moment when Yuuri thinks "fuck it" and kisses him.

 

  

Seven years later, Yuuri still likes to tease Viktor about them being "roommates." Viktor tells him to shut up and pack because if he doesn't they'll be late to the airport to visit his family back in Russia.

They had stopped writing letters, but that's okay. They see each other every day now. And that's better than anything else they could want.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> once again, sorry if the ending was a little choppy. I did kind of forget about this event, but I really wanted to go through with this idea soo :/
> 
> :)) I still hope you enjoyed it though, Wen! (Also, you have a very pretty name omg). And to any other reader reading this, I hope you enjoyed it too! If not, feel free to leave me the meanest of comments. If you did, feel free to leave any nice comments :) Whatever floats your boat tbh. 
> 
> also, if you are struggling with your own identity or you are struggling with coming out, I support ya, my loves. always and forever. and if you want to talk about any of it, feel free to message me. also, if you're already out, then keep doing you because you never know who will see you being out and feel better about themselves in the process. basically, wherever you are in your coming out process, I LOVE AND SUPPORT Y'ALL SO MUCH xxxx
> 
> [my tumblr](http://literallynothingbutvictuuri.tumblr.com)  
> Also, check out any of the interests either one of them expressed having in the fic! (For example, Sigur Rós happens to be one of MY favorite bands- I love projecting my interests on the characters I write haha). 
> 
> Much love and happy holidays! xxxx
> 
> sincerely,  
> DiAnna44


End file.
